Wrokplace bonding
by sora.gemz
Summary: this is a prompt fill with office sex.


**yeah so I have never filled a prompt before and have never wrote for this fandom. Not much for warning just good old office sex. Hope it was worth the long wait. Wish I found it sooner. Not betaed. This is the prompt. **

**(Rossi/Reid, when Rossi first joins the unit. Rossi gets the impression that Reid is the unit's 'bicycle' and he wants his turn to ride (because Reid is everyone's favorite, or something, idek). He unwittingly pressures Reid into sex; Reid = inexperienced, to say the least. Experienced!Rossi, fumbling!Reid. Bonus points for everyone finding out and laying the smackdown on Rossi, but Rossi being all smug with himself, until he realizes that now Reid thinks they're boyfriends, and then he's all *facepalm*, but secretly kinda likes it.)**

'statistically sexual harassment in the work place happens at a rate of 50-67% of the time, but for it to happen to a man it is only 15-30% of the time.' Spencer thinks as takes off his clothes, but you have to be a bad person to do something like that right? And agent Rossi was not a bad person. Spencer had read all of his books, he had talked to the man, even been the only one to work a case with him. So what had happening wasn't sexual harassment because Rossi wasn't a bad man.

'He must like me.' Spencer thinks as he smiles back at said agent. 'And he is very good looking; he would find it easy to understand how hard my job can be.' Spencer reasons with himself. Mind made up he stands and walks over to Dave, who is at the coffee machine. "It's almost lunch and statistics show that when work congeals are new to working together it helps to bond over things that aren't just work related. So would you like to have lunch with me?" he asks moving his hands around nervously.

Dave smiles at him, "You're a smart man agent Reid. I would like to have a strong bone with you, so yes let's have lunch together." He says. He had just been waiting for a chance to get this boy alone so he could try him out, it seemed that everyone else had done this 'workplace bonding' with Reid, if Dave was being honest with himself he got the impression that every was over protective with their youngest member. Or it could be seen as purposiveness. Never letting him go anywhere alone, not letting anyone touch him and introducing him as doctor so no one would make fun of him.

And as part of the team he would be expected to understand and comply to this. Lunch would be long enough to form a 'bond' with Reid. He let the other male chose where to eat and what to talk about. Witch seemed to be him. All Spencer wanted to talk about was his past cases the books he had wrote and how he could learn from him. Dave smiled. The hints this boy was dropping were insanely bold.

Dave did the math, Spencer wanted to 'bond' with him, he wanted to 'learn' from him and the latest one, help him 'get back into the swing of things'. There was no way anyone could misread the signs that Spencer wanted to be fucked by him; So Dave gave in, this boy may be younger but he was still about tween six and consenting to this. So he used his foot to rub at Reid's leg as they talked and ate. He let his hand brush against his side as they walked back to the office and once inside he asked Reis if he wanted to get to know each other better in his office for the rest of lunch.

Spencer, always bring quick to please, nodded and followed him into his office and didn't even flinch as he shut the door and locked it. "So do you want to do it on the desk or on the floor?" Dave asked as he rested his hands on Spencer's waist. "E-excuse me?" Reid asked in an adorably innocent tone. This boy could act damn well and Rossi found himself wondering if Spencer would do role play with him sometime after work when they had more time.

"Desk or floor? It's a simple question." He asked again running his hands over the younger agent's body. Spencer blinked and then blushed squirming in his arms. "I-I-I what if, what if someone catches us?" was all he could think to say, because this was happening kind of fast and he wasn't sure he wanted the whole team knowing he was going to have sex in the same place they worked.

"Don't worry I locked the door, as long as you don't scream too loud they won't know." Dave told him and before he could think to do anything else Spencer found himself nodding. "The- the desk." He whispered. No way was he going to say no to this man. He was a god of the BAU and he wanted him, _someone wanted him._

"Good boy, now take off your clothes for me." Agent Rossi told him and so spencer did as he was told the whole time running through statistics in his head to calm his nerves. His hands had some trouble with his buttons and he almost fell over getting his shoe off. He wasn't a virgin but he was so wasn't a sex god like Derek. When he was finally naked he slouched more and blushed brighter than a tomato. The chances of the team finding out where low he reasoned as long as they didn't make much noise, were back on time for the end of lunch and never told anyone.

Rossi walked to him and kissed him gently. "You're so beautiful. Turn around and bend over with your hands on the desk." He said and Spencer did as he was told. The statistic for harassment came to his mind again, but he pushed it away, this was different, Dave was being gentle and he had given Reid plenty of time to say no. And oh my god he was also pushing a lubed finger into him.

Where did the lubricant come from? Spencer didn't know, his brain was too full of, yespleasemore, to think right. The worse part about sex was not having control over his normally so logical brain. After he had been opened by three fingers Spencer had had enough of waiting. "Please, agent Rossi I need it." He whined hating that he sounded so weak, but at the same time not caring if it got him what he wanted, what he _needed_.

"You need what?" Dave asked amused at how much he was right about Reid being the office bike and he was just begging to be ridden. "I need you to put your cock inside of me and just fuck me." Reid almost shouted all composer lost. And with that Rossi decided to ride this bike well. He rolled on a condom and spread lube over himself before pushing inside of the still deviously tight hole in one smooth thrust.

Both agents moaned at the sensation of being connected. Giving Spencer time to adjust Dave leaned over him and kissed the back of his neck and shoulders. "How do you want it?" he whispered hotly into Reid's ear. "Hard and- and fast." Reid shivers as he answers his face still holding a deep blush.

"Whatever you need love." Rossi says as he started to rock his hips before giving in and taking Spencer hard like he wanted. The sex was fast and almost brutal as they didn't have much time and Rossi had been wanting this all day. Dave felt his orgasm building and snaked his hand around to grip Reid's dripping cock pumping his in time with his thrusts. "Come on babe let go." He urges as he felt Reid's body tense up ready to explode any second.

As if he was only waiting for the order to cum Spencer bites his lip hard enough to draw blood so he doesn't scream Dave's name as he cums all over the desk and Dave's hand. Rossi can't hold back himself as the hot muscles contract around him. He bites the side of Spencer's neck to keep quiet as he fills the condom and then pulls out. Spencer is panting as he starts to fall to the floor.

Dave catches him before his knees give out and holds Reid against him. "Will you be ok?" he asks. Spencer nods and clings to him. They are soon dressed and ready to get on with the rest of the work day. When Reid leaves Rossi's office he doesn't know that his is still flushed and that his hair is a mess. He also doesn't know that the whole team are watching him almost limp to his desk and winch as he takes his seat.

The next day Rossi walks in and is ambushed ay every member of the team, they all want to know why he would take advantage of Reid. And how could he do that. He blinks confused. He was sure he had read the situation correctly; after all he had been a profiler for years. Just when he is about to answer Spencer slips up next to him and slides his arm in his. "Good morning." He says and leans his head on Rossi's shoulder. And no one needed to be a profiler to see what is going on here.

'Oh shit!' Dave thinks, 'Now he thinks we are going out, wait so if he thinks we are dating then… oh my god he is not a bike, they really wear just overprotective of him. fuck, I need to get out of here before they all kill me.' He thinks panicked. "Wait are you two dating?" JJ asks and when Spencer nods her frown turns into a smile and everyone smiles with her.

Wait so if he says he is dating Spencer than he wouldn't die? Sounds good to him and he had to admit that the boy is very attractive. "I think we should go back to your place tonight." Spender says to him. Yeah Rossi could deal with dating a hot, horny co-worker.


End file.
